


You're It.

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Build Me a House and Call it Our Own:: a Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aggression, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cats, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Fights, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Meeting the whole family, Nervousness, Omegaverse, Promises of Forever, Saps, Tetsurou is the youngest of three and his older brother is a douche, like... all of them, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tet—” he swallowed, blush growing darker and the promises that the man was making. It wasn’t even lewd, nothing close to the sort. All soft spoken promises of what future he wished for them. “Tetsu.” It was too soon to think of these things, too soon to fall so fast down that hole that he had already fallen through. </p><p>It wasn’t even romantic. They had kittens in their laps, sitting in the living room of the Kuroo house with Tetsurou’s father in the kitchen and his mother on her way back from the station from picking up some of their family members. “I love you; I swear on my very breath—everything I hold dear—that I’ll do everything in my power to prove to you. Every-damn-day. Of my love for you. You’re it, no one else. There’s no one else for me—don’t think there ever was.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're It.

**Author's Note:**

> Obaba Kuroo—Tetsurou’s grandma on mother’s side  
> Ayame Kuroo—Tetsurou’s mother
> 
>   1. Daichi Kuroo—Tetsurou’s father
> 

>   * Kukiko Kuroo—Tetsurou’s older sister 
>     * Yuudai Kuroo—Kukiko’s mate/husband 
>       * Ai Kuroo—oldest of Kukiko’s children
>       * Kyo Kuroo—youngest of Kukiko’s children
>   * Seijuurou Kuroo—Tetsurou’s older brother
>   * Tetsurou Kuroo
>     * Kei Tsukishima 
>       * Nox and Vice—their two kittens
> 

> 
> Haruka “Auntie” Kuroo—Tetsurou’s aunt
> 
>   1. Cho Kuroo—Haruka’s mate/wife
> 

> 
> Makoto Kuroo—Tetsurou’s uncle
> 
>   1. Ami Kuroo—Makoto’s mate/wife
> 

>   * Ryo Kuroo
>   * Shiro Kuroo
> 


Nox waddled, his little triangle-like tail held high, into the living room. The adult cat quickly following at his heels with Vice firmly grasped within her jaws. She had caught the kitten before she could go biting at the wires behind the television minutes before.

Kei watched the cats, two firmly snuggled up in his lap. It wasn’t the first time he found himself at the Kuroo family residence and certainly not the first time he’s had these cats situated in his lap. The only difference was that there was an added two cats added to the family since Tetsurou’s departure to University. It seemed that his parents were dealing with that _empty nest_ syndrome that he had heard of and was filling the hole with cats.

Sure, the man was like one giant walking talking cat. But he took up _a lot_ more attention than one of their beloved felines. Or maybe it was because cats chose a favourite that Kei saw more of this need for attention than others—that meant that _he_ was Tetsurou’s favourite. He’d deny the fact that thought pleased him.

Tetsurou grabbed his kitten, the cat carrying Vice and fell to the couch beside the blond. He settled all three cats comfortably in his lap, taking the kitten from the adult and showering them all with affection. “It’s a house full of cats and the guests haven’t even shown up.”

The two adult felines on his lap were both familiar to him. The long haired black and white cat cuddled up was Spooky. Named for being easily spooked; sounds, new people, other cats. All faced the same poofed up fur and wide eyes. Kei loved him; the large fluffy cat had warmed to him quickly back when Kei would visit the family home instead of the apartment.

The other feline was a lovely rich red furred cat, a Somali, with long fur well cleaned and brushed daily. She was Lady, and much like the other cats she was named for a characteristic of hers. She was regal, held herself proudly. Tetsurou had said that his mother was tempted to have Lady in cat shows but ultimately decided against it.

Kei wasn’t exactly looking forward to the gathering. He was an Omega surrounded by more Alphas that he was used to— _a lot_ of _unfamiliar_ Alphas at that. It mattered not if Tetsurou was there, and Mrs. Kuroo’s scent was strong on him since their greeting. It didn’t help in the fact that he was still uneasy. His volleyball team was primarily Betas, his family was Betas. The most Alphas he dealt with on his own was in the apartment with only Akaashi serving as a mediator. But it was _Bokuto_ —Kei couldn’t exactly accept the fact that _he_ was an Alpha while Akaashi was not. But that may just be a reason why they meshed so well together—similar to them in a sense.

The Kuroo family was a strong long of Alphas (he had heard the run down list of everyone that was expected to be here), marrying and mating with primarily other Alpha’s or Betas (that tended to be a more dominate personality). They were a family, a _pack_ , of strong willed individuals who wanted equals based mostly around personality than a proper match for their class—its why they tended to match with other’s in their class.

Tetsurou’s father, a Beta, had even taken the Kuroo name rather than her taking his. Proud of the strong Alpha she is, or the pride in her name (Kei didn’t really understand, he had always just assumed he’d take his partner’s name if he was male. Though Kei hadn’t really expected to have a partner in the first place). And the oddest part was just how comfortable Kei felt with the Alpha woman. Ever since meeting the woman he had allowed her to touch his hair in greeting, much like how’d she do with anyone she liked entering her home, but with time he even accepted the exchange of cheek kisses custom that the European Westerners seemed to enjoy.

She was leaving her scent on him, more intimate on the cheeks than a simple rub through his hair. Kei knew this, figured that it was her own way of showing how she accepted him as himself and as her son’s choice of a partner.

Considering that their family had a history of Alpha-Alpha partnerships, or Alpha-Beta pairings it was peculiar of just how easy she was to accept the Omega into the fold.

The cat that Tetsurou held was one of the new babies; a white and grey American curl. She had had her first litter before her adoption, her kittens all weened and finding new homes before Mr. Kuroo had stumbled upon the beautiful cat and brought her home where he had (and this is what he had phrased it as) “gifted her” to his wife. She didn’t follow the naming scheme that they had established, neither having the heart to change her name from Naomi when she looked so happy to be called it. She was a sweet cat, falling instantly in love with Tetsurou’s kittens when he brought them over (too paranoid to leave him at the apartment). She had been following close behind them ever since Tetsurou had introduced his parents to _their_ babies.

Kei’s heart had skipped a beat. His face blossoming into that of a ripe red tomato.

This family was turning Kei into a cat person—he had always assumed he’d eventually cave and buy himself a pet. But it was always along the thoughts of a turtle, or fish, or a lizard. But the man he had found himself enjoying, growing attached to, reminded him so much of the animal. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was just his big dumb feelings for Kuroo Tetsurou that made him fall for the fluffy beasts.

“Nervous?” Tetsurou whispered, pressing a kiss and the blond’s ear and effectively snapping him out of his musings. He had yet to see the other new cat and the other cat he was familiar with.

“I was thinking about cats,” Kei stated instead, ignoring the question. He wasn’t going to admit that being in a house about to _overflow_ with big personalities frightened him—nope, not even in the slightest.

Tetsurou shook his head, nose rubbing against Kei’s cheek. “Well, my older siblings—” he paused, words stilling on his tongue when Kei’s head whipped around to stare at him. “I didn’t tell you I was the youngest, did I?” Kei’s eyes narrowed, confirming Tetsurou’s answer. “Shit— _fuck_. Okay, so yeah. Big bro and big sis. They’re like nine and six years older than me—all Alphas. Big sis had a mate and two kids. My brother is an asshole—just… yeah. He’s a douche; haven’t talked to him for a few years.”

The seriousness in his tone had Kei biting back the teasing comment he was about to make in regards to both Kuroo sons being a like in that regard. _How_ Tetsurou voiced it made Kei think that he wouldn’t enjoy meeting this brother of his.

“But my sister is awesome—her kids are adorable. Seriously; they couldn’t say my name for the longest time. I was just known as _Suoh_. R’s was a difficult sound for those two it seemed.” The smile was back, as was the nuzzling. The soft kisses to his cheek, to his jaw. Kei sighed, tilting his head and allowing the man to kiss and nuzzle his neck. A comfort he’d not allow until they were away from the family at the end of the night.

“Uncle Suoh,” Kei hummed, fingers tangling in Tetsurou’s mass of black hair. “ _Adorable_ ,” the blond cooed teasingly. Both Lady and Spooky took off from his lap as the kittens came tumbling into their places. Rolling over each other and his long limbs until Naomi grabbed one and settled in for a nice bath.

“Just for that I’m getting them to call you Uncle Tsukki.” He whispered against the blond’s throat. His lips continued to move, words caressing his skin as the pale flesh fluster. Roses blooming and spreading along his cheeks, blush creeping down his neck and fanning out to his ears. His heart thundered wildly in his chest, rich brown eyes wide behind his lens.

“Tet—” he swallowed, blush growing darker and the _promises_ that the man was making. It wasn’t even lewd, nothing close to the sort. All soft spoken promises of what future he wished for them. “Tetsu.” It was too soon to think of these things, too soon to fall so fast down that hole that he had already fallen through.

It wasn’t even _romantic_. They had kittens in their laps, sitting in the living room of the Kuroo house with Tetsurou’s father in the kitchen and his mother on her way back from the station from picking up some of their family members. “I love you; I swear on my very breath—everything I hold dear—that I’ll do everything in my power to prove to you. Every-damn-day. Of my love for you. You’re it, no one else. There’s no one else for me—don’t think there ever was.”

It was then when the front door opened and a loud cheery, “I’m home! And I have my darling daughter and her lovely family with her!!” sounded.

Kei huffed, glaring at his partner out of the corner of his eye. “You’re an ass.” Admitting all that and not even allowing Kei to kiss that stupid soft lovely smile off his face—Tetsurou’s eyes slowly closed, pleased at the lack of heat behind the blond’s words.

He hummed, “you _love it_ ~”

\--

They had him call them by their first names or a specific nickname such as: Auntie (or Hakura if he _has_ to not use that name) Kuroo, and Obaba Kuroo. Both of which had Kei glancing at Tetsurou; the man nodded, _this is normal_. Trouble only really showed itself in Tetsurou’s siblings; Kukiko and Seijuurou. Their matching golden eyes staring at him, picking him apart—after a minute of this Kei’s upper lip curled and his teeth snapped towards their direction. Kukiko seemed pleased with his sign of aggression, posture easing and relaxing against her mate. But Seijuurou did not. His eyes narrowed, nostrils flared. Breath puffing out harsh enough that Tetsurou turned his attention away from the tale that Kukiko’s youngest was telling to glare at his older brother, dark brows raising—daring the man to test him.

Only then did Seijuurou finally look away—their mother’s fierce golden eyes watching that whole time.

The Kuroo family was strongly based around its women. Obaba Kuroo clearly the figure head while her older daughter (Tetsurou’s mother) sat pretty down on the next rung. Even the Coach of Nekoma seemed to find a little home in this pack, his face relaxed as he enjoyed the tea he was offered. And it was the old Coach that directed the first question towards the non-Kuroo gathered in the living room that evening. “Karasuno seems to be handling their new first years well. Do you have any thoughts on the tournament coming up?”

Kei shook his head in the negative, then paused to purse his lips. “Our…” he was tempted to keep his teams information to himself but with everyone’s attention directed to him he threw caution to the wind and dove into an explanation. “Receives have improved. One of the first years will no doubt take Nishanoya’s position as a Libero when he graduates. No spectacular players with oddly unique abilities, which is refreshing to know that these first years aren’t idiots like the other two.”

Tetsurou snickered, knowing exactly which two idiots his blond was referring to. And by the fond shake of his head, old man Nekoma picked up on the fondness that Kei had for his teammates too—they were growing on him… like fungi.

Seijuurou rolled his eyes, “how romantic. Two idiotic volleyball dweebs.”

Kei’s maintained brow arched, head tilting. _How pathetic._ But it seemed even the Kuroo’s weren’t lacking a black sheep of the flock. “Rehab must have damaged the rest of those brain cells that the crack and rugby hadn’t got to yet.” Tetsurou snarled, snapping at his brother—and here Kei thought _he_ had issues with his brother. Maybe this right here was the reason how the former Nekoma Captain was able to poke that trigger so easily.

Seijuurou stood and Tetsurou joined him. Their height just a centimeter of difference in Tetsurou’s gain, though Seijuurou looked to be gaining more muscle mass. His shoulders were wider, less feline lethal grace—Tetsurou’s muscles weren’t as defined, hidden under clothes and a long frame. Its only from seeing the man shirtless enough times that Kei could firmly vouch that his lover had abs and firm pectorals.

Kukiko rolled her eyes, “and my brothers are at it again.” She sighed, releasing all the oxygen in her lungs with the movement. “Please behave for just tonight. It’s the first time in years that Obaba gets to see the both of you.”

They stood there nose to nose, that typical overly macho stand-off pose that Kei had seen mirrored enough times in movies—though never had he seen it in front of him. The scent of Alpha, of Alpha aggression, made him uncomfortable. It made him tense and look away from the pair to Tetsurou’s mother. Betas were used to help keep situations like this from happening, to help ease the tension rising between Alphas and to just keep things civil. Yet no one seemed to do much other than roll their eyes or tell them to cut it off. The woman’s gold eyed gaze locked with his, nostrils flaring when neither one of her sons backed off. “Boys,” she snapped gaining their sole attention with just one word. Their matching golden eyes falling on the figure of their mother, swallowing thickly at the tone she had used. “Sit. _Down_.”

They fell back into their seats, lips pressed tightly together. Not even an exhale was heard from either, their postures on edge under their mother’s firm gaze. Remaining like that even when the woman picked up the conversation like a show of aggression _didn’t_ just happen.

Kei was tempted to just excuse himself and book it. Just return to his parent’s house in Miyagi, or even tell Akaashi to let him into the apartment. They haven’t even been together for an hour and they were butting heads, Kei pushed aside from Tetsurou’s attention. He stared down at his hands, fingers weaved together as he played with his fingers. Picking at his nails and the skin around it.

The only contact he had with Tetsurou was their shoulders pressed together. Kei steeled his emotions, carefully bottling them up again as he stood from his seat. Silently making his way from the living room and escaping into the upstairs bathroom for a moment of peace. He needed to put distance between him and everything. To get away from the overwhelming scent of Alpha and the still pungent scent of aggression. He could smell the emotion on his clothes, on his skin. It made his flesh crawl.

He was imagining it; you didn’t soak up a scent of emotion easily. It was his imagination that wreaked havoc in his head as he sat on the lip of the tub. Hands cradling his head as he collected himself. He had been nervous to begin with; this was the most amount of Alphas he’s ever been around all at once without a larger body of Betas to counter it. And just the _look_ in Tetsurou’s brother’s eyes made him uneasy—like he thought Kei was beneath him, that he was some dirty mutt.

Like it was before the laws on equality was passed for Omegas. Back when they were like bitches meant for sex and breeding and that was it. It’s not rare, not even in the slightest. That law was only established shortly after the Second World War, and even then it wasn’t enough time to eliminate any dissatisfaction in having an Omega as a son.

Kei glanced up at the soft knocking against the door, watching as Tetsurou poked his head in and frowned at Kei’s curled up form balanced on the tub lip. The man slipped through the opening, closing the door and locking it behind him. “I’m sorry,” he sank to the floor, back pressed the door. Giving Kei all the space he needed but the comfort of him still in the room. “He just… you shouldn’t have seen that. My brother and I have bad blood between us.”

Kei snorted, rolling his eyes as he pulled his glasses from his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just keep him away from me,” _and you_ Kei thought in extension. If he had to keep a hand firmly fisted in Tetsurou’s shirt to keep him flush against his side, then he’d do it. Screw his pride, he’ll just have to get Tetsurou to be extra clingy the next time.

Tetsurou stood, crossing the short gap between them and took the blond’s hands in his. “I’m serious Tsukki, I never wanted you to see that. I wasn’t expecting to ever see him again—he left, saying that he wouldn’t come back.” He kneeled, knees cracking. Tetsurou brought his hands to his lips, pressing kisses to his fingers.

“Every family has their embarrassments.” Tetsurou glanced up at the blond through long black lashes, shoulders relaxing.

\--

Tetsurou and Kei kept to themselves until the meal was ready, hiding away in the bathroom while Kei grew comfortable again. It had only been fifteen minutes between Tetsurou leaving to find Kei and dinner being called. And even then the Alpha had asked for his mother to insure that Kei and he sit away from Seijuurou (and even some of the Alphas). They had joined Obaba Kuroo, Kei sitting between the elderly woman and Tetsurou. Both Alphas providing as barriers from others to help Kei slip back into a comfort.

Obaba seemed to understand, her hand taking hold of Kei when voices started to rise. Her wrinkly hand patting his and only releasing him when Tetsurou turned his undivided attention towards him, or the arguments ceased. It was certainly a livelier meal than what Kei was used to; even if they weren’t butting heads they were conversing loudly with one another.

The cats weaved through their feet, the cat that Kei had yet to see slipping under with only a quick show of his tail; black and slim. But the kittens had appeared as well. Tiny soft mews sounding between Kei and Tetsurou’s feet, little claws digging into socked feet as they climbed all over them and not yet climbing up their pant legs ( _thank God_ ).

Tetsurou peeked beneath the table, “hush tiny ones. Cuddle time with Daddies is later.”

The woman who insisted on being called Auntie cooed along with her wife (and mate). Breaking out into soft giggles when the pair across from them startled out of their little world with their _babies_ and stared at them. “Aren’t you boys a little young to be having children?” _Auntie_ teased, resting her chin on her palm.

The pair flustered, “maybe… in a few years.” Kei mumbled, knuckles hiding his lips in an effort to hide his blush. It did nothing for the blush, but his words were securely muffled. Only Tetsurou seemed to pick up what he had said and the implications behind them. His eyes wide and cheeks only growing darker with a fresh patch of blush. There was a promise hidden in there, a silent _‘you’re it for me too’_ in there.

Tetsurou stared at him in awe, ignoring the prompting from his Aunt about what Kei had said. Ignoring the pokes to his back, to his neck as his niece poked and prodded him. Kei broke contact first, gaze flicking down to his empty plate when his whole body blushed with just the _love_ oozing from his partner (he should call him a bond-mate now though. After that little episode, it was safe to call themselves in such a serious claim).


End file.
